Loveless
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ia selalu mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan. Walaupun ia tidak meminta, pasti ia akan mendapatkannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ia kini sadar bahwa tidak semua yang ia inginkan dapat ia peroleh dengan mudah, termasuk mendapatkan sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. / SasuSaku. AU. T for theme


Disclaimer: selamanya Naruto akan selalu jadi miliknya om Masashi Kishimoto. Author sih cuma minjem karakternya buat kepuasan pribadi /ditendang

Loveless © YamaPi. Aku saranin buat denger lagu ini sambil baca fic ( kalo ada, sih ) sumpah lagu ini TEOPEBEGETE! Bikin galau ga karuan, un.

Warning: typo yang mungkin akan selalu ada ( aku selalu ngecek typos sebelum publish, tapi entah kenapa pasti ada aja yang nyangkut /nangis ) hurt yang gajelas, tema pasaran, dsb dsb.

Don't like? Don't read. simple as that.

.

.

Suara tapak demi tapak kaki terdengar di sana, diiringi oleh suara derit roda yang bergesekan pada lantai kendaraan bertenaga uap yang dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna kemerahan dengan kualitas nomor satu. Tampak beberapa petugas dengan pakaian berwarna kehitaman yang tengah berlalu lalang di sepanjang gerbong kereta tengah mengantarkan barang bawaan para penumpang pada kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sementara terlihat pula beberapa wanita berpakaian _maid _tengah mendorong meja dorong yang berisi berbagai macam penganan menggugah selera kepada para pemesan yang tengah terduduk pada meja makan dalam gerbong yang lumayan ramai tersebut. Hingga akhirnya salah seorang _maid _bersurai kehitaman terhenti pada salah satu meja yang hanya diduduki oleh sesosok wanita yang tengah menatap ke arah jendela―tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sang _maid _pun mulai menata piring berisi _waffle _dengan sirup _maple _dengan lumeran mentega di atasnya, beserta segelas kopi hitam hangat yang masih mengepul. Berikutnya serbet makan dengan sendok, garpu dan pisau makan yang tertata rapi di atas meja yang tertutup oleh kain putih bersih.

"Pesanan anda, nyonya."

Sang wanita yang sedaritadi menatap ke arah luar jendela mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok _maid _yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tubuh yang agak membungkuk. Bola mata sewarna dedaunannya itu melirik ke arah makanan dan minuman dihadapannya yang masih mengepul hangat.

Perlahan, senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya yang pucat. Ia pun merogoh dompetnya, mengambil selembar uang puluhan ribu ryo lalu menyerahkannya pada _maid _disampingnya.

"Ambillah."

Sang _maid _yang agak terkejut pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam kaku, "Te-Terima kasih, nyonya."

Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, seakan memberikan tanda agar _maid_ itu segera meninggalkan dirinya. Tak sampai lima detik, maid berambut kehitaman itu pun menghilang dari hadapannya―menyisakan dirinya dengan sepiring waffle dan secangkir kopi hitam.

Perlahan, wanita dengan surai sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu memotong _waffle_ dihadapannya dengan pisau makan, menimbulkan bunyi garing yang lumayan keras. Dengan garpunya, ia suapkan potongan _waffle_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, seakan menyesapi rasa manis dan gurih yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan sirup _maple_ dan mentega.

Bola mata itu kembali terbuka. Tangannya yang kurus lalu meraih pegangan gelas di sampingnya. Bola mata giok itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada likuid berwarna hitam pekat yang berada dihadapannya. Indera penciumannya ia biarkan bermanja pada aroma pahit yang menguar dari bibir gelas.

Perlahan, cahaya yang sebelumnya terpancar pada iris giok itu kembali meredup, sebelum akhirnya bibir pucat wanita itu melakukan kontak dengan bibir gelas di tangannya. Dan bola mata itu kembali terpejam―menyesapi setiap inci rasa pahit yang dihasilkan oleh kopi hitam hangat di dalam gelasnya.

Dan kembali, memori dalam otaknya berputar secara otomatis.

.

.

_**Loveless**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, si gadis pemilik rambut berwarna tak lazim―merah muda―sepanjang pinggang dan bermata batu giok, satu-satunya anak perempuan dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, yang praktis menjadikannya sebagai pewaris takhta Grup Haruno yang tersohor seantero Jepang. Sejak kecil ia selalu dimanjakan oleh uang sang ayah, hidup dalam kemewahan yang seakan-akan tak akan pernah habis walaupun kau gunakan untuk membeli satu negara.

Hidup dalam strata sosial tingkat atas, dipuja oleh banyak orang, keinginan yang selalu dipenuhi tidak membuat Sakura lupa diri dan menjadi sombong. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun merendahkan martabat orang lain yang kelas sosialnya berada jauh di bawahnya. Didikan sang ibu sejak kecillah yang membuat Sakura sangat supel dan disukai oleh banyak orang―terlepas dari nama keluarganya yang membuat orang takut dan tunduk pada telapak kakinya.

Meskipun memiliki hidup yang sempurna, Sakura masih belum menemukan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan. Banyak orang yang mencintainya, bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk merebut perhatiannya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sakura bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal hatinya sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan 'kebahagiaan' …

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

Lelaki itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke, putera bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, adik satu-satunya dari Uchiha Itachi―sang pewaris Grup Uchiha yang mendunia. Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki yang jika melayangkan satu lirikan saja mampu membuat wanita yang melihat bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bola mata sekelam langit malam yang tajam dan berkilat penuh ambisi, tulang pipi yang sempurna, hidung mancung, wajah yang begitu bersih dan bibir tipis yang begitu menggoda. Sungguh lelaki itu adalah karya pahatan malaikat.

Belum lagi tubuh yang proporsional dan atletis serta tinggi badan yang boleh dibilang cukup tinggi memberikan nilai tambah untuk lelaki Uchiha satu ini.

Tapi, bukanlah Uchiha namanya jika Sasuke tidak memiliki kemampuan lain. Dalam usia yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, lelaki yang rambutnya mencuat kebelakang itu sudah meraih gelar master untuk bidang _Business and Management_―membuatnya dipercaya oleh sang ayah untuk memegang kendali sebagian perusahaan yang berada di bawah Grup Uchiha―karena yang sebagian lain diurus oleh sang kakak tentu saja.

Namun bukan itulah yang membuat Haruno Sakura tertarik pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali Sakura teringat pada awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah acara perayaan atas kerja sama Grup Haruno dan Grup Uchiha. Malam itu ia berdiri di samping sang ayah, mengikuti alur pembicaraan antar pemimpin grup yang begitu membosankan. Ingin sekali ia pamit pergi, namun rasanya tak begitu sopan meninggalkan partner kerja samamu bukan?

Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan merespon sesekali ketika sang pemilik Grup Uchiha mengajaknya bicara.

Ia lelah akan semua ini, ia lelah akan kekayaan yang terus mengukungnya dalam ikatan yang kuat.

"―Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu―Ah, itu puteraku. Sasuke, kemari sebentar."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya―memberikan pandangan menuntut kepada sang putera. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat sang ayah.

"Nah, kalian sebelumnya tak pernah bertemu bukan? Kenalkan, ini putera bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan mengurus proyek kita nanti menggantikanku."

Sakura menatap lekat pada sosok lelaki bak malaikat di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Dengan sopan, ia tundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum formal pun ia layangkan pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas dengan uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

Awal pertemuan mereka biasa saja. Membicarakan bisnis, Sesekali pergi bersama untuk memantau lokasi proyek pembangunan perusahaan baru mereka. Tak ada kata-kata rayuan ataupun senyuman menggoda, hanya ada pembicaraan formal dan senyuman sopan.

Namun seperti kata-kata orang, cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dan lambat laun, Sakura terjebak pada pesona Sasuke. Bahkan ia pun tak sadar kalau ia telah terjatuh begitu dalam.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki seorang tunangan yang amat cantik, Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Sama dengan Uchiha, nama Hyuuga merupakan nama yang tak asing bagi khalayak umum. Dan menyandang nama Hyuuga, membuat Hinata menempati posisi yang sejajar dengan Uchiha, selain Haruno tentu saja.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga, serasi sekali bukan?

Namun malam itu, Sakura telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Uchiha. Walau ia tahu ia akan ditolak, setidaknya ia ingin perasaannya dapat tersampaikan. Dan setelah ini, mereka bisa bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Namun bukannya penolakan yang ia terima, melainkan sebuah kecupan panas yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda Uchiha―merebut ciuman pertamanya yang ia simpan untuk pendamping hidupnya hingga tua nanti. Sakura tidak melawan, ia membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi dirinya sementara kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher jenjang pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sakura. Ia tidak mencintai Hinata, bahwa pertunangannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu hanyalah keputusan sepihak kedua orangtuanya dan Hinata saja.

Malam itu, Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

Kebahagiaan bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Kini mereka secara resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih―walaupun secara diam-diam. Menjalani hari-hari biasa sebagai rekan bisnis di siang hari, dan berbagi kecupan panas malam harinya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta, berbagi kehangatan tubuh dan cinta, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat Sasuke merengkuhnya erat hampir tiap malam, ketika lelaki itu mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman mesra disekujur tubuhnya yang memerah karena ruam-ruam yang diberikan Sasuke.

Adakalanya Sakura merasa cemburu melihat kemesraan yang Sasuke dan Hinata tampilkan di depannya. Ingin sekali Sakura mencakar wanita bersurai kehitaman yang bersanding disisi pria Uchiha itu, menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya seorang dan ia hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Namun kembali ia menertawakan pikirannya.

Siapa yang pengganggu, huh? Ia atau Hinata?

Sakura tahu ini salah, tak seharusnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke yang notabene sudah memiliki wanita lain dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti, hatinya tak bisa menghilangkan sosok lelaki itu dalam hidupnya. Lelaki itu bagaikan candu dalam hidupnya, membuatnya terbius dan melayang dalam khayalan semu. Kecupannya, senyumnya, kata-kata cintanya …

Ia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam.

.

Hinata tak pernah tahu tentang hubungan yang Sasuke dan Sakura jalani di belakangnya, namun Sasuke ingin Sakura menjaga jarak darinya.

"―Karena aku tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui hubungan kita, Sakura. Setelah proyek kerjasama kita selesai, bukankah aneh jika aku terus bertemu denganmu?"

Sesak. Hal itulah yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan saat nama Hinata meluncur dari bibir lelaki di depannya. Seketika gerakan tangannya yang sedaritadi mengaduk spageti pun terhenti.

Bola mata yang sebelumnya memancar kebahagian pun meredup, diiringi oleh senyum samar yang muncul pada wajah pucat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun."

.

Perlahan namun pasti, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Dan Sakura kembali menjalani akktivitasnya seperti biasa―menjalani kehidupan yang sebelumnya terhenti disaat ia masih dalam kungkungan jerat Sasuke. Ia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, tertawa seperti biasa, bertingkah laku seakan-akan tak ada yang salah dalam hidupnya.

Namun ia salah, hatinya tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama lagi seperti dulu.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya yang rasanya teramat sangat lelah pada kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya ia sengerkan pada kepala kursi dengan posisi mendongak ke atas. Iris sewarna batu gioknya menerawang ke arah langit-langit berwarna putih pucat di atasnya, diiringi oleh helaan nafas yang meluncur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke tidak mengontaknya. Dan ia, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari lelaki itu. Tidak, ia bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja ia takut―takut terluka jika Sasuke akan menolaknya.

Kembali Sakura menghela nafasnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap langit-langit di atasnya sendu. Perlahan, ia tutupi kedua bola matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas. Dan berikutnya, dalam ruangan yang besar itu terdengar suara isak kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh sang puteri Haruno.

Menyakitkan.

.

Hingga pada suatu hari Sakura menemukan secarik undangan berwarna hitam keemasan yang terselip di antara tumpukan surat-surat yang dilayangkan kepadanya pagi itu. Sakura mengamati undangan itu lamat-lamat dengan dahi yang berkerut karena bingung.

Namun pada detik berikutnya, undangan itu terjun bebas dari tangannya menyentuh lantai di bawahnya―diiringi oleh setetes likuid bening yang membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

.

Sakura selalu mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan. Walaupun ia tidak meminta, pasti ia akan mendapatkannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ia kini sadar bahwa tidak semua yang ia inginkan dapat ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Termasuk mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya.

Kini mereka berdua bertemu kembali di sebuah kafe kecil yang berlokasi di pinggir kota Konoha. Sengaja Sakura memilih bertemu di sana, takut-takut ada orang yang mengenal mereka dan membongkar skandal hubungan yang sudah mereka kubur dalam-dalam.

Secangkir kopi hitam dan secangkir teh sakura menemani mereka sore itu. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, seakan-akan terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura."

_Deg._

Sakura langsung tersentak ketika mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir pemuda di depannya. Rasa rindu jelas ia rasakan saat itu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, mereka tak pernah saling berbicara. Hanya bertemu dalam beberapa pertemuan resmi yang diadakan oleh orang-orang besar seperti mereka tanpa pernah bertatap muka hanya untuk sekedar melempar salam, ataupun sekedar menganggukkan senyum sopan. Hanya saling melewati sosok masing-masing seakan mereka tak pernah menyadari keberasaan satu sama lain.

Ingin rasanya Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk sosok lelaki di depannya untuk melepas rindu. Untuk merasakan kembali manisnya kecupan pria itu, untuk kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukannya, untuk mendengarkan kembali indahnya tiap lantunan kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi, tidak setelah ia telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan lelaki itu seutuhnya.

Untuk melepaskan bayang-bayang lelaki itu yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum sopan. Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok wanita di depannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan sambil menatap likuid berwarna merah muda pucat yang berada di dalam cangkirnya. Ia pun memegang cangkir di depannya, dan meminum isinya sedikit demi sedikit―menyesapi rasa sedikit asin yang berasal dari cairan tersebut.

Sakura kembali meletakkan cangkir yang berada digenggamannya ke atas meja. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Uchiha di depannya, sebelum kembali senyum tipis terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku kemari ingin mengucapkan selamat atas rencana pernikahanmu dengan Hinata-_san_, Sasuke-_san_."

Tak ada lagi embel-embel -_kun_, cukup sebuah formalitas yang selalu ia berikan pada lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum samar.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_."

Berikutnya hanya pembicaraan biasa yang menghiasi sore mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang hubungan mereka maupun kelanjutannya. Karena Sakura tahu, ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi.

Sejak awal, ia sudah kalah dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Sejak awal, ia hanya menjadi duri diantara hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

Dan kini disinilah ia, terduduk dalam gerbong kereta di hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua, namun begitu menyakitkan baginya. Namun inilah yang harus ia terima, ini adalah karma dari perbuatan kotornya di masa lalu.

Dimana dalam tiap drama di televisi, sang pihak ketiga akan mendapat prioritas dari si lelaki, namun dalam kisahnya, ia tersingkirkan oleh sosok sang wanita tokoh utama.

Ia benar-benar sudah kalah.

Dapat ia bayangkan saat ini Sasuke tengah memasangkan cincin pernikahan pada jari manis Hinata, bergantian dengan Hinata. Dan akhirnya mereka akan mengesahkan ikatan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman sakral di depan altar.

Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat, begitu erat hingga ia hanya bisa melihat pekat dan merasakan sakit dalam lubuk hatinya.

_TUUUUTTTTTTT!_

Bunyi uap yang berasal dari corong kendaraan dengan jumlah gerbong yang banyak itu pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Dan perlahan, benda dengan berat ribuan ton itu pun mulai bergerak. Roda-rodanya mulai berputar maju, membawa kereta tersebut meluncur dari tempat perhentiannya.

Semakin lama, kereta itu berjalan semakin jauh, menyisakan pemandangan berupa hamparan lading gandum yang menguning dan pepohonan rimbun yang terlihat sepanjang perjalanan. Pandangan manik giok itu tak sekalipun terlepas dari sana―dengan tangan yang terpangku pada meja dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Seharusnya ia memendam rasa itu dalam-dalam, toh pada akhirnya pasti perasaan itu akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Seharusnya malam itu ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya.

Ia benar-benar wanita yang menjijikkan.

Namun apakah kehidupannya akan berbeda jika ia melakukan apa yang 'seharusnya' ia lakukan malam itu? Akankah ia merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti sekarang?

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa yang ia duduki. Kedua bola mata sewarna batu giok itu kembali terpejam.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak menyesal. Walaupun ia tidak bisa bersama dengan pria itu, walaupun ia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan lelaki yang begitu ia cintai meskipun rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Namun kenapa hatinya tak rela?

Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan basah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dengan kasar segera ia hapus air bening tersebut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat―begitu kuat hingga kini ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang amis bercampur dengan salivanya.

Kembali terputar dalam otaknya memori tentangnya dan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, tawanya, suaranya, setiap ekspresi wajahnya, hangat tubuhnya, belaiannya …

Bisikan kata cintanya.

Ketika malam itu Sasuke merebut kegadisannya―saat ia menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada lelaki itu.

"_Kita akan selalu bersama, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."_

Tanpa sadar, setetes air dengan rasa asin itu meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya yang mulai membengkak.

.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

_Chigau koi ni deatte shimata kimi wo. Tsunagi tomeru kotoba mo mitsukaranai …*_

.

.

_**Fin**_

*) You must have met a different love. Can't find the words to keep you here beside me


End file.
